Judging with My Own Eyes
by avscarlet
Summary: Ada selalu menyukai Elliot sejak dulu, namun dia tidak pernah mengatakan hal itu pada Elliot, karena kemungkinan besar Elliot akan menolaknya. Tapi, bagaimana jika Ada mengalami sebuah kejadian yang membuatnya sangat ingin mengungkapkan perasaan pada Elliot? Apakah Elliot akan menolaknya atau menerimanya?


**Judging with My Own Eyes**

**Disclaimer: **Pandora Hearts belong to Mochizuki Jun

**Warnings:** OOC, typo(s), canon, crack-pair, feel kurang terasa, dsb.

**A/N:** Ini adalah fict pertama saya di fandom PH, kalo banyak kekurangan saya minta maaf. Oh ya, ini settingnya setelah Oz, Gil, Alice, sama Paman Oscar pulang dari Lutwidge Academy. Enjoy!

"Ada-sama?" panggil sebuah suara. Seorang gadis berambut pirang panjang membuka matanya perlahan, menampakkan iris hijau indah yang dimilikinya. Dia mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya perlahan hingga sosok orang yang didepannya tampak jelas. Seorang lelaki berambut hitam panjang yang memakai kacamata.

"Leo-kun? Dimana ini?" tanyanya.

"Kita berada di ruang kesehatan. Mereka, orang-orang Baskerville meracunimu tadi, tapi tenang saja, kakakmu sudah meminumkan obat penawarnya."

Sekelebat ingatan bermunculan di kepala Ada. Ruang bawah tanah, tiga orang berjubah merah, dan dirinya dan Oz yang diikat. Dia ingat sekarang! Oz dan yang lainnya menyusup ke Lutwidge Academy dan terlibat adu mulut dengan Elliot yang berakhir dengan kejar-kejaran, lalu saat dia menemukan kakaknya itu, seorang Baskerville membawanya dan Oz ke ruang bawah tanah, kemudian salah satu dari tiga orang Baskerville itu meracuninya dan dia pingsan.

"Lalu, bagaimana aku bisa sampai disini? Dimana Onii-san?"

"Oz-sama dan yang lainnya sudah pulang. Setelah menyelamatkanmu dan Oz-sama tadi, Elliot menggendongmu hingga ke sini."

Kedua pipi Ada sontak memerah. Elliot menyelamatkannya dan kakaknya? Hal itu membuatnya lebih menyukai Elliot daripada sebelumnya. Ya, Ada memang menyukai anak terakhir keluarga Nightray yang suka marah-marah itu, namun dia tak berani mengungkapkan perasaannya karena sudah pasti Elliot akan menolaknya.

Bagi Ada, Elliot adalah sosok seorang bangsawan sejati, dia lihai bermain pedang, juga kemampuannya dalam bermain piano dan membuat komposisi musik sangat mengagumkan. Tapi satu hal yang sangat membuat Ada menyukai pemuda tersebut, yaitu kebaikan hatinya dibalik sifat tidak peduli dan bencinya. Meskipun Elliot sudah sering kali mengatakan bahwa dia membenci Ada karena Ada seorang Vessalius, tetapi dia selalu membantu Ada saat kesulitan. Bahkan tadi dia menghadapi Baskerville untuk menyelamatkan Ada, membuat kedua pipi Ada semakin memerah.

"Ada-sama? Kau tidak apa-apa? Apakah kau terkena demam juga?" tanya Leo panik.

Ada menggelengkan kepalanya cepat-cepat. Dia sangat malu karena bisa-bisanya dia tersipu pada saat seperti ini. "Tidak Leo, aku tidak apa-apa. Ngomong-ngomong, dimana Elliot-kun sekarang?"

"Dia sedang meminta izin pada guru pengawas agar kau diperbolehkan beristirahat beberapa saat dari tugasmu menjadi pengawas sekolah dan meminta maaf untukmu karena kau belum menyelesaikan pengawasanmu tadi."

Belum sempat Ada bereaksi, pintu ruang kesehatan terbuka lebar, menampakkan seorang pemuda berambut beige bermata biru yang membawa kotak pedang sedang berdiri tegak dengan ekspresi tidak ramah di wajahnya.

"Leo, aku sudah selesai, ayo..." kemudian mata pemuda itu tertuju pada Ada yang duduk tegak diatas tempat tidur. "Oh, kau sudah bangun rupanya. Istirahatlah saja, jangan khawatir soal tugas pengawasmu, aku sudah meminta izin pada guru pengawas. Sekarang ayo kembali, Leo!"

"Elliot-kun, terima kasih ya!" teriak Ada.

Elliot tidak menjawab, dia segera berbalik pergi tanpa menunggu Leo, namun Ada masih bisa melihat sekilas kedua pipi Elliot sedikit memerah, dan hal itu membuatnya tersenyum kecil. Elliot masih seperti biasanya.

"Maaf Ada-sama, aku harus mengikuti Elliot. Kau tidak apa-apa kan sendirian disini?"

Ada mengangguk mantap. "Tidak apa-apa, Leo-kun, aku akan baik-baik saja disini."

"Kalau begitu, sampai jumpa Ada-sama."

Dengan begitu, tinggal Ada sendirian yang ada di dalam ruang kesehatan. Ada menghela nafas panjang dan merebahkan dirinya di atas tempat tidur dengan mata tertutup. Dia merasa sangat lelah hari ini. Dia berpikir betapa menyenangkannya jika dia hidup sebagai anak perempuan biasa di dunia normal tanpa Abyss dan bukan dari kalangan bangsawan yang memiliki permusuhan dengan bangsawan lainnya. Perlahan-lahan pikiran tersebut menghilang dan Ada tertidur.

Ada berdiri sendirian di sebuah ruang pesta luas yang sangat mewah. _Ini pasti rumah dari seorang bangsawan,_ pikirnya. Namun ada sesuatu yang aneh. Ruangan tersebut sangat kacau, pecahan kaca berserakan di lantai, dan banyak kolam darah dimana-mana. Tiba-tiba dia mendengar sebuah melodi yang sangat familiar di telinganya, melodi yang akhir-akhir ini sering dimainkan Elliot di ruang musik, masterpiece untuk ulang tahun ibunya. Ada segera berlari menuju arah datangnya melodi itu.

Namun apa yang dilihatnya di ruang tempat melodi itu terdengar sangat keras membuatnya membatu seketika. Ruangan itu tidak jauh berbeda dengan ruang pesta tadi, banyak pecahan kaca dan batu bersinar di lantai, juga banyak kolam darah dimana-mana. Namun bukan hal itu yang membuat Ada membatu. Yang membuatnya membatu adalah sosok pemuda yang tertidur tengkurap diatas kolam darah dan banyak noda darah menempel di pakaian biru tuanya.

"Elliot-kun!" Ada menyerukan nama pemuda yang segera dikenalinya itu dan berlari ke arahnya. Elliot masih bernafas, Ada bisa merasakannya. Namun tubuh pemuda itu sudah sangat lemah, kemungkinannya untuk bisa bertahan sangat kecil.

"Elliot-kun! Bertahanlah! Aku akan menyelamatkanmu!"

Elliot membuka kedua matanya perlahan, tatapannya tertuju pada Ada, kemudian dia berusaha untuk mendengus, namun hanya terdengar seperti hembusan nafas biasa. "Ada Vessalius..." dan mata Elliot pun kembali tertutup.

Ada terkesiap, diguncang-guncangnya tubuh Elliot, namun pemuda itu sama sekali tidak bereaksi. "Elliot-kun! Elliot-kun! Sadarlah! Elliot-kun!"

"ELLIOT-KUN!"

Ada mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali. Dia berada di atas sebuah tempat tidur di ruang kesehatan, bukan di tengah-tengah ruangan seorang bangsawan, dan yang paling membuat Ada lega adalah, tidak ada tubuh Elliot yang berlumuran darah kemanapun dia memandang. _Jadi, yang tadi itu hanya mimpi buruk ya? Leganya_, pikir Ada.

Terdengar suara langkah kaki bergegas dan pintu ruang kesehatan terbuka lebar, menampakkan salah satu guru kesehatan di Lutwidge Academy. Dia segera menghampiri Ada, matanya berkilat panik. "Vessalius-san. Ada apa? Apa kau mimpi buruk?"

Pipi Ada memerah, apakah tadi dia berteriak sangat keras hingga membangunkan guru kesehatan? Ada lebih mau lagi saat sadar yang dia teriakkan tadi adalah nama Elliot. Rasanya dia ingin bersembunyi di balik selimut hingga rasa malunya hilang.

"Vessalius-san?"

"Eh, ya sensei, aku tadi hanya bermimpi buruk. Sensei tidak perlu khawatir."

Guru kesehatan itu segera mengambil segelas air untuk Ada. "Minumlah, dan coba untuk tidur lagi, kau butuh istirahat."

Ada mematuhi perintah guru itu dan meminum air yang diberikan sampai habis. Setelah puas melihat Ada menghabiskan air mineral yang diberikannya, guru kesehatan itu pun keluar untuk membiarkan Ada beristirahat.

Namun setelah guru itu keluar, Ada sama sekali tidak bisa tidur. Setiap dia memejamkan mata, bayangan Elliot yang tergeletak berlumuran darah selalu menghantui pikirannya. Ada benar-benar takut jika hal itu terjadi. Dia tidak mau kehilangan Elliot dengan cara seperti itu. Bahkan dia sama sekali tidak mau kehilangan Elliot.

Perasaan khawatirnya yang meluap-luap pada Elliot membuat Ada mengambil keputusan untuk memberanikan diri menyatakan perasaannya pada Elliot besok. Ada ingin bisa selalu berada di sisi Elliot dan berusaha melindunginya karena dia benar-benar tidak ingin kehilangan Elliot. Memang, kemungkinan Elliot akan menolaknya jauh lebih besar daripada kemungkinan Elliot menerimanya. Namun, setidaknya Ada sudah mencoba.

Waktu berlalu dan akhirnya pagi pun tiba. Ada sama sekali belum tidur lagi sejak terbangun dari mimpi buruknya semalam. Sialnya, guru kesehatan melihat kantung mata tersebut dan menyuruh Ada untuk tetap beristirahat di ruang kesehatan hingga sore hari.

Tapi setelah keluar dari ruang kesehatan, dia tidak menuju ke asramanya. Tidak, ada tempat lain yang ingin ditujunya. Tempat yang sering didatanginya akhir-akhir ini. Ada berdiri tepat di depan pintu ruang musik. Dia bisa mendengar dengan jelas alunan musik indah yang dimainkan seseorang di dalam. Sebuah masterpiece. Ada menutup kedua matanya dan mencoba menikmati melodi musik tersebut, hingga tiba-tiba dia merasakan sesuatu yang lembut menggesek-gesek kakinya.

"Meong."

"Kyaa!"

Elliot menghentikan permainan pianonya dan menatap tidak suka ke arah pintu. Kenapa ada orang yang mengganggu latihannya memainkan melodi ini? Tak taukah orang itu betapa pentingnya melodi ini bagi Elliot?

"Leo!" panggil Elliot. Pemuda berambut hitam yang duduk di sampingnya mendongakkan kepala dari buku yang sedang dia baca.

"Coba kau keluar dan suruh orang yang berteriak itu untuk tenang! Aku harus bisa memainkan melodi ini dengan sempurna saat ulang tahun ibu nanti."

Dengan enggan Leo meletakkan bukunya dan berjalan ke arah pintu. Begitu membuka pintu, Leo heran mendapati Ada sedang berdiri canggung dan memandang kucing berbulu putih di kakinya dengan ekspresi terkejut. Kemudian Leo tersenyum, dia sudah bisa memahami situasinya tanpa perlu bertanya.

"Halo Ada-sama, ada perlu apa kau kemari?"

"A-aku hanya kebetulan lewat."

"Ya, kau kebetulan lewat di lorong yang hanya menuju ruang musik. Benar-benar kebetulan," sindir Leo.

Ada menghela nafas pasrah. Sepertinya dia sudah tidak bisa mengelak lagi, tapi, ada baiknya jika dia cepat-cepat menyatakan perasaannya pada Elliot.

"Ano.. Sebenarnya ada yang ingin kubicarakan berdua saja dengan Elliot-kun."

Elliot tengah berlatih memainkan melodi masterpiece-nya lagi saat pintu ruang musik tiba-tiba terbuka. "Hei Leo, lama se..." Kata-katanya terhenti saat dia melihat siapa yang memasuki ruangan. Orang itu bukan Leo, pelayan pribadinya, melainkan seorang gadis berambut pirang panjang dan bermata hijau.

"Ada Vessalius! Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" teriak Elliot sambil berdiri dari kursi piano.

"Ada yang ingin kukatakan padamu, Elliot-kun."

Elliot mendengus. "Sudah kubilang kan, jangan pernah memanggilku dengan panggilan sok akrab seperti itu! Kenapa kau malah mengulanginya?"

Ada tidak menjawab. Dia hanya menunduk memandangi sepatunya, kemudian menghela nafas panjang, mempersiapkan diri untuk sesuatu yang akan dia katakan berikutnya. Tarik nafas, hembuskan. Tarik nafas, hembuskan. Nah, inilah saatnya.

"Elliot-kun, aku menyukaimu!" kata Ada dengan lantang.

Kedua pipi Elliot sontak memerah. Namun sebelum dia mengatakan satu kata pun, Ada kembali berbicara. "Semalam aku memimpikan sesuatu yang sangat buruk. Aku bermimpi bahwa aku akan kehilanganmu. Aku bermimpi melihatmu tertidur telungkup dengan berlumuran darah. Itu membuatku takut sekaligus khawatir. Aku takut akan kehilanganmu, dan aku khawatir jika kau benar-benar akan melakukan sesuatu yang ceroboh yang bisa membuat mimpi burukku menjadi nyata. Karena itu, kumohon Elliot-kun, izinkanlah aku untuk selalu berada di sisimu dan selalu melindungimu."

Ada bernafas dengan terengah-engah. Dia sudah mengatakan semuanya, tinggal menunggu jawaban apa yang akan diberikan Elliot. Dia berharap agar Elliot menerima pernyataannya, meski itu hampir tidak mungkin. Ya biarlah jika Elliot menolaknya, yang pasti Ada sudah mencoba.

"Ada Vessalius..."

"kau..." Ada menahan nafasnya, menunggu Elliot melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"bodoh ya?"

"Eh?" Itulah reaksi Ada setelah Elliot menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

Elliot menepuk keningnya frustasi. "Yang pertama, kau hanya bermimpi, jadi untuk apa khawatir? Kedua, aku bukan seseorang yang ceroboh dan aku tidak akan mati semudah itu. Ketiga, jika kau selalu berada di sisiku, bukan kau yang akan melindungiku, melainkan sebaliknya." Elliot menarik nafas panjang. "Dan yang terakhir, tidakkah kau berpikir? Kau ini seorang Vessalius! Seorang Nightray sepertiku tidak mungkin menyukai gadis Vessalius sepertimu!"

Setelah mengatakan hal itu Elliot segera mengambil buku yang ditinggalkan Leo dan pergi meninggalkan ruang musik tanpa mengatakan apapun lagi. Bahkan saat melewati Ada yang sedag menunduk dengan air mata berjatuhan pun dia tidak mengatakan apa-apa, seolah dia tidak peduli sama sekali dengan Ada.

"Elliot, apa tadi kau tidak terlalu kasar dengan Ada-sama? Setidaknya kau harus memberinya kesempatan," kata Leo saat mereka berjalan menuju asrama.

"Tidak! Untuk apa aku memberikan kesempatan bagi seorang Vessalius seperti dia?"

"Seorang Vessalius, kau mengatakannya seperti dia adalah sesuatu yang menjijikkan."

"Bukankah keluarga Vessalius memang menjijikkan? Mereka membuat keluarga Nightray dicap sebagai keluarga pengkhianat."

"Kurasa itu tidak benar, dan juga, tidak semua anggota keluarga Vessalius seburuk yang kaupikirkan. Kau lihat sendiri kan bagaimana kelakuan Oz Vessalius? Dia orang yang baik, dan aku yakin Ada-sama juga sebaik kakaknya. Cobalah untuk menilainya dengan matamu sendiri."

Elliot menghentikan langkahnya dan menoleh dengan tatapan tajam tertuju pada Leo. "Kau ini pelayan anggota keluarga Nightray, kenapa kau malah membela keluarga Vessalius? Menyebalkan!"

"Aku bukannya membela mereka, aku hanya membenarkan kesalahanmu karena itulah salah satu tugas pelayan. Jika kau tidak melakukannya itu bukan urusanku," balas Leo, kemudian dia berjalan mendahului Elliot tanpa berkata apa-apa lagi.

Sesampainya di asrama, Elliot membaringkan diri diatas tempat tidurnya sambil menatap kosong langit-langit. Pikirannya sibuk memutar kembali kejadian hari ini.

_Elliot-kun, aku menyukaimu!_

_... izinkanlah aku untuk selalu berada di sisimu dan selalu melindungimu._

_Ada Vessalius, kau bodoh ya?_

_Setidaknya kau harus memberinya kesempatan._

_Untuk apa aku memberikan kesemapatan bagi seorang Vessalius seperti dia?_

_Cobalah untuk menilainya dengan matamu sendiri._

_Memberinya kesempatan? Menilainya dengan mataku sendiri? Yang benar saja! _pikir Elliot. Memang, Ada Vessalius tidak terlihat menyebalkan, bahkan dia tidak pernah berbuat sesuatu yang membuat orang lain kesal. Tapi tetap saja dia seorang Vessalius. Namun kemudian dia teringat akan kata-kata Leo, _... tidak semua anggota keluarga Vessalius seburuk yang kaupikirkan. _Lalu dia teringat akan Oz Vessalius. Oz memang orang yang sedikit menyebalkan dan bodoh, tapi tetap saja dia orang yang baik. Sebelum mengetahui bahwa Oz adalah seorang Vessalius, Elliot malah berpikir untuk menjadikannya teman.

Elliot menghela nafas panjang. Sepertinya Leo benar, dia terlalu kasar pada Ada. Seharusnya Elliot memberinya kerempatan. Dan yang paling penting, seharusnya Elliot menilai Ada dengan matanya sendiri, sama seperti dia menilai Oz sebelum mengetahui bahwa anak itu adalah seorang Vessalius. Mungkin besok dia akan mengatakannya pada Ada bahwa dia akan mencoba menerima perasaannya. Sekarang, saatnya untuk tidur.

Namun sayangnya, Elliot tidak bisa tidur. Dia melihat ke arah tempat tidur Leo. Pemuda berambut hitam itu sedang tertidur pulas dengan posisi membelakangi dirinya. Elliot bangkit dari tempat tidurnya dengan berjingkat-jingkat agar tidak membangunkan pelayannya itu. Dia mengambil senter dan kotak pedangnya diatas meja dan keluar dari kamar. Lorong asrama saat malam sangat sepi dan gelap. Elliot menyalakan senternya dan mulai bejalan ke tempat tujuannya, ruang musik.

Sesampainya di lorong ruang musik, Elliot membeku. Tepat di depan pintu ruangan tersebut terlihat sesosok bayangan. Apakah itu hantu? Elliot refleks memegang kotak pedang yang dibawanya, lalu mematikan senter dan berjalan perlahan mendekatinya. Saat jarak mereka cukup dekat, Elliot menyalakan senternya dan menyorotkan ke arah bayangan tersebut.

"Ada Vessalius?" _Apa yang dia lakukan disini? Jangan-jangan dia belum meninggalkan tempat ini sejak tadi sore!_ tambahs Elliot di dalam pikirannya.

"Elliot-kun? Apa yang kau lakukan disini malam-malam begini?"

"Itu bukan..." Kemudian dia melihat mata Ada yang bengkak dan berwarna merah, mengingatkannya akan kata-kata Leo tadi. "Aku mau berlatih memainkan melodi-ku yang baru."

Ada tersenyum, namun bagi Elliot, senyum itu terkesan dipaksakan. "Kau sungguh giat Elliot-kun. Baiklah, selamat berlatih. Aku tidak akan mengganggumu." Dan gadis itu pun melenggang pergi.

GRAB!

Elliot menggenggam pergelangan tangan Ada, menahan agar gadis itu tidak pergi. Mata Ada terbelalak melihat pergelangan tangannya digenggam oleh Elliot, pemuda yang disukainya. Kedua pipi Ada kontan memerah.

"Ada yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu."

"Tapi bukankah kau bilang kau ingin berlatih?"

"Itu urusanku nanti. Saat ini aku ingin bicara denganmu," kata Elliot, kemudian melepaskan genggamannya pada pergelangan tangan Ada.

Ada membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap Elliot. "Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan, Elliot-kun?"

"Soal kejadian tadi sore." Ada menahan nafas. Jangan-jangan Elliot akan mengubah keputusannya tadi sore dan menerima pernyataannya.

"Aku minta maaf karena telah bersikap kasar padamu dan membuatku menangis."

Ada mengangguk sambil tersenyum. "Tak apa, aku tidak begitu memikirkannya kok."

Bohong. Itu yang ada di pikiran Elliot. Ada berbohong agar Elliot tidak terlalu merasa bersalah. Elliot tidak bisa memahami kenapa gadis ini memendam rasa sakitnya, bukankah itu hanya akan membuatnya lebih kesakitan?

"Hanya itu saja?" tanya Ada, dia manahan nafasnya lagi, berharap agar kali ini keinginannya terkabul.

Elliot tidak menjawab. Dia hanya berdiri diam di tempatnya tanpa bergerak atau bersuara sedikitpun. Namun Ada masih bisa mendengar bunyi nafasnya yang teratur. Tunggu! Nafas yang teratur? Jangan-jangan...

Ada segera menghampiri Elliot dan dugaannya ternyata benar, Elliot tertidur sambil berdiri. Dia tersenyum kecil melihat wajah Elliot yang tertidur. Bagi Ada, wajah itu sangat manis. Namun tetap saja Ada tidak tega membiarkan Elliot tidur sambil berdiri sampai pagi, dia juga tidak tega meninggalkan Elliot sendirian di lorong gelap dan sepi itu meskipun Elliot adalah laki-laki dan dia membawa pedang. Tapi, dia juga tidak mungkin menggendong Elliot sampai ke kamarnya. Selain karena itu terbalik, Ada tidak mungkin kuat menahan berat tubuh Elliot. Dan sampailah dia pada pilihan terakhirnya.

Ada mengambil kotak pedang yang tergantung di bahu Elliot dan meletakkannya di tengah lorong. Kemudian dia meletakkan satu lengan Elliot di bahunya dan memapahnya agar bersandar di dinding. Saat ini adalah musim panas, sehingga meskipun tidur di lorong, siapapun tidak akan kedinginan. Ada menempatkan dirinya tepat di sebelah kanan Elliot yang sedang tidur. Dia tersenyum kecil, kemudian berbisik tepat ke telinga Elliot, "Elliot-kun, aku menyukaimu. Aku akan selalu, selalu, selalu menyukaimu."

Saat Ada akan bersandar di bahunya, tiba-tiba Elliot melompat menjauhi Ada dengan kedua pipi memerah. _Gawat! Jangan-jangan dia tadi_...

"Aku mendengar apa yang kau bisikkan tadi. Kau tidak perlu malu, bukankah kau sudah pernah menyatakan perasaanmu padaku?"

Ada hanya bisa terdiam karena malu. Memang benar apa yang Elliot katakan, namun tetap saja membisikkan kata-kata seperti itu tepat di telinganya benar-benar memalukan.

"Aku tadi hanya berpura-pura tidur, karena aku ingin mengetesmu."

"Mengetes?"

"Ya. Aku ingin tau apa yang kau lakukan jika kau terjebak berdua dengan orang yang kausukai tapi telah menolakmu. Dan kau lulus."

"Lalu, apa artinya itu?"

Kedua pipi Elliot semakin memerah saat berkata, "Artinya kau berbeda dari yang selama ini kupikirkan. Mulai sekarang aku akan menilaimu dengan mataku sendiri dan memberimu kesempatan."

"Apa itu berarti..."

"Ya, aku akan mencoba menerima perasaanmu."

Sebuah senyum lebar merekah di wajah Ada. Dia segera berlari dan memeluk Elliot erat. Awalnya Elliot hanya diam, terkejut menerima pelukan tiba-tiba dari pacar barunya itu. Kemudian dia tersenyum kecil dan membalas pelukan Ada.

**Scarlet's Corner: **Akhirnya selesai deh fict ini, meskipun endingnya agak nggak jelas, tapi ya sudahlah. Oke, don't foreget to review and see you!


End file.
